


Siempre en mi corazón

by MylovelyZiam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Final Feliz, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X son 7, Puede que te haga llorar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylovelyZiam/pseuds/MylovelyZiam
Summary: Inkigayo.Es la última presentación de Wonho para la promoción de su primer álbum.Debería estar feliz, la promoción ha ido increíble y su debut fue todo un éxito.El único problema es que siente que le falta algo...
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Siempre en mi corazón

Era la última presentación de la promoción del primer mini álbum como solista de Wonho.

Su debut había sido todo un éxito gracias a sus fieles fans que aunque no lograron ganar un premio hicieron de su debut uno de los más exitosos de la industria del Kpop.

Por cosas de la vida su última presentación iba ser en Inkigayo, el programa que su ex compañero de grupo, Minhyuk, animaba.

Wonho estaba feliz de poder tener a alguno de sus amigos allí, ya que su pequeño Changkyunnie le había informado que no podía estar backstage apoyándolo como en otras presentaciones porque tenía un compromiso que le surgió de repente. Cuando les preguntó a los otros si podían asistir todos se disculparon al explicarle que no podían porque tenían compromisos de trabajo.

El rubio obviamente entendió, pero eso no quitó el malestar que sentía por el hecho de que su novio ni sus amigos estarían con él en su último broadcast. Era algo importante para Hoseok, el debutar como solista había sido duro porque se percató de lo mucho que extrañaba presentarse junto a sus miembros, tenerlos a su lado al menos tras bastidores le daba tranquilidad durante esta nueva etapa de su carrera.

En su camerino, Wonho estaba teniendo los últimos retoques de maquillaje cuando un mensaje llegó a su teléfono.

De: **_Bebé_** **♡**  
 _Hyung sé que no estoy ahí para apoyarte pero quiero que sepas que siempre estoy cerca de ti, aunque no me veas._

 _te amo mucho_ _♡_

_PS: No enseñes mucho tu pecho, sabes que me pongo celoso ^_^_

El mensaje de Changkyun le sacó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tuvo que contener cuando la maquillista lo regaño por no quedarse quieto. Sabía que le quedaban pocos minutos así que envió una respuesta rápida.

—Wonho te toca en 5 minutos, te necesitamos en el escenario —el empleado lo llamó desde la puerta del camerino. Wonho guardo su teléfono en su mochila y se apresuró para salir al escenario.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*:.*:..*:...｡o○ ○o｡..:*..:*..:*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

—Changkyun tu sonrisa tonta de enamorado me da escalofríos —dijo Hyungwon. Su ceño fruncido mientras observaba al chico a su lado.

Changkyun estaba mirando su celular, admirando el corto pero dulce mensaje que Hoseok le envió devuelta.

_De:_ **♡ _Conejito hyung_ ♡**   
_Aunque no estés físicamente, siempre estás en mi corazón. Te amo, pequeño._

—Wonho hyung me contestó mi mensaje —le informó orgulloso mientras le mostraba la pantalla. Hyungwon hizo sonido de arcadas al leerlo, a lo que el menor le respondió sacándole la lengua.

—Cállense, ya va a empezar —Kihyun los regaño, sus ojos enfocados en el monitor del pequeño camerino. Changkyun inmediatamente tomó asiento a su lado, pegándose lo más posible a la pantalla para no perderse ni un detalle de la presentación de su novio.

—Sería genial que Minhyuk hyung lo presentará —dijo Jooheon pensativo, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Changkyun para observar la televisión—. Pero nuestra compañía de mierda ni siquiera le permite sonreír cuando hablan de Hoseok. Es ridículo —masculló.

—Lo sé —murmuró Changkyun en respuesta y acaricio los cabellos negros de Jooheon—. Algún día será diferente hyung... —dijo con nostalgia—. Por ahora tenemos que apoyarlo tras bastidores, y eso es lo que haremos.

—¿Creen que Hoseok sospeche que estamos aquí? —preguntó Hyunwoo para cambiar el tema.

—Minhyuk es bueno para guardar secretos, es una de las pocas cosas que sabe hacer —Kihyun comentó de broma, tratando de animar el ambiente.

—Casi termino diciéndole la verdad cuando hable con él por teléfono, escuchar su voz ponerse triste cuando le dijimos que no podíamos ir me rompió el corazón —Changkyun recordó la llamada que tuvo con Wonho el día anterior y sus labios hicieron un puchero al recordarlo.

—La sorpresa de vernos aquí será memorable, ya verás —le ánimo Kihyun, logrando una sonrisa en los labios de su maknae.

—Miren, miren, ya va a empezar —alertó Jooheon. Los cinco pares de ojos se enfocaron en la pantalla de inmediato. Todos sintiendo la emoción como si fuera la primera vez que vieran la presentación de la canción. Lo cierto era que todos se sabían de memoria la letra ya que reproducían todo el tiempo el MV y le hacían stream al álbum diariamente, y si se les olvidaba Changkyun se encargaba de recordárselos todos los días.

Wonho apareció en la pantalla, su mirada una combinación juguetona y sensual que atrapaba los corazones de Wenne y Monbebé. Su vestimenta como todas las anteriores a esta presentación mostraba su pecho trabajado. Una chaqueta azul marino y unos pantalones del mismo color decoraban su cuerpo.

Changkyun maldecía a las estilistas por hacer que otros mirarán lo que es suyo, pero también les agradecía por saber cómo vestir a su hombre para que luciera como lo que era, una estrella en todo su esplendor.

—Oh Dios, su ropa, denme aire —Changkyun exclamó dramáticamente. Jooheon abaniqueo el rostro sonrojado de Changkyun con su mano, riéndose de la actitud del menor—. Quiero ponerme su chaqueta... —dijo, embelesado.

—Estoy seguro de que Hoseok no tendrá problemas en _dártela_ en privado, Kyunnie —Hyungwon movió sus cejas de arriba abajo y Kihyun le golpeó la cabeza por atrevido. Jooheon río y Changkyun los mandó a callar a todos con un resoplido molesto, necesitaba escuchar la hermosa voz de Wonho.

A pesar de la rigurosa coreografía Hoseok no desafino ni una sola nota, algo que sorprendía a Changkyun ya que siendo un artista solista toda la atención estaba sobre Hoseok, pero al rubio no parecía afectarle.

El guiño al final de la presentación hizo que el corazón de Changkyun palpitara más fuerte, ese hombre iba a matarlo algún día si no dejaba de ser tan sexy. Su sensualidad era demasiado para el pobre corazón de Changkyun.

—Changkyun límpiate la baba, no queremos que ensucies la alfombra —Jooheon bromeó. Changkyun despertó de su ensoñación y se percató que sus hyungs estaban recogiendo sus pertenencias para irse del camerino.

Lo que significaba que era hora de la sorpresa.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*:.*:..*:...｡o○ ○o｡..:*..:*..:*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Al grabar su ultima presentación en Inkigayo, Wonho oficialmente había culminado sus promociones de Open mind en Corea. Se sentía orgulloso con lo que había hecho, a sus fans les gustó también y eso era lo que le importaba. La sonrisa que Minhyuk le mando al terminar le hizo olvidar por un momento que sus otros miembros no estaban allí.

Secándose la cara con una toalla pequeña se dirigió a su camerino para cambiarse y refrescarse. Su mánager que lo acompañaba a todos sus shows tenía una sonrisa extraña, y cuando Hoseok le cuestionó por su actitud el otro dijo que no era nada y que se apresurará a ir a su camerino.

Hoseok abrió la puerta de la habitación y se sorprendió al ver todas las luces apagadas, con su mano alcanzó el interruptor en la pared y lo encendió, revelando a seis chicos con gorritos de fiesta, globos que decían su nombre y un colorido pastel. Hoseok abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de sus miembros.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos en unísono. Jooheon y Minhyuk explotaron unos bombas de confeti que cayeron sobre Hoseok, decorándolo de pies a cabeza con papelitos de colores. Kihyun quien tenía el pastel en las manos se acercó y le pintó la nariz con crema de vainilla.

—Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? Se suponía que no vendrían... —dijo Hoseok, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Sus ojos sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a humedecerse. Sus chicos estaban aquí, sus hermanos vinieron a apoyarlo. La promesa que le habían hecho el día que se fue no fue rota; a pesar de todo siempre estarían con Wonho, nunca le dejarían sólo y menos en un día tan importante.

—Hyung... hyung, no llores —su pequeño Changkyun le pidió con un puchero en sus labios. El pelimorado le colocó un gorrito de fiesta en su cabeza y Hoseok aprovechó para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, alzándolo del suelo. Changkyun soltó una risita pero le devolvió el abrazo, colocando sus brazos en su cuello. Changkyun limpio las mejillas húmedas de Hoseok con sus dedos y luego dejo pequeños besitos en ellas.

—¡No coman frente a los pobres! —Minhyuk gritó. Cogió la bomba de confeti que Hyunwoo no había usado y la exploto sobre la pareja de tortolos.

—¡Hyung! —se quejó Changkyun, comenzando a sacudir su cabello delicadamente para no despeinarse. Había pasado horas arreglándose para Hoseok y ahora estaba cubierto de confeti gracias a Minhyuk.

—Ya, déjame ayudarte —Hoseok movió con cuidado el sombrerito de fiesta y saco los pequeños trozos de papel del cabello de Changkyun. Cuando termino dejo un beso en la nariz de Changkyun y le coloco su gorrito de nuevo—. Hermoso.

—¡Hoseok sopla las velas, quiero comer pastel! —Jooheon le pidió, mirando el pastel con ojos hambrientos. Hyunwoo rápidamente asintió con su cabeza, apoyándolo. En su sorpresa de ver a los chicos Hoseok no se había fijado mucho en el pastel, este tenía un mensaje que decía:

"¡Felicidades por tu gran debut Wonho! Con amor, tus miembros."

—Pide un deseo —susurró Changkyun cuando el rubio fue a apagar las velas. Cerrando los ojos, pidió la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

_"Deseo que mis seis hermanos estén saludables y que Monsta X siga siguiendo exitoso por muchos años más. Que las fans estén ahí para ellos y nunca los abandonen."_

Sopló las velas y los chicos aplaudieron y pintaron su cara con más pastel antes de finalmente repartirlo. Los miembros del equipo de Wonho también vinieron a celebrar al camerino a petición de Wonho, ya que, como dijo Wonho en un pequeño discurso emotivo, sin ellos nada hubiera sido posible.

En ese momento, estando rodeado de su staff y sus miembros en la misma habitación, Wonho sintió como si estuviera en un deja vú. Las risas de Jooheon y Minhyuk llenando la habitación. Hyunwoo devorando el pastel como si fuera la última comida de su vida. Kihyun pidiéndole a Hyungwon que comiera más porque estaba muy flaco. Changkyun permaneciendo callado en una esquina, prefiriendo estar absorto en su mente pero siempre al pendiente de sus hyungs.

Sentía como si nunca se hubiera ido. Estaba de nuevo con sus chicos, todos juntos celebrando y riendo en un mismo lugar. Changkyun, su niño hermoso, a su lado, y sin necesidad de esconderse de nadie. Todo era perfecto.

Pero en el mundo real la realidad era otra.

Sabía que cuando el día se acabará regresaría solo a su apartamento. Que en la siguiente promoción su camerino volvería a estar desierto, el sentimiento de que algo faltaba siempre presente aunque estuviera rodeado de staffs y bailarines que si bien eran buenas personas, no era lo mismo. Nunca podría reemplazar la presencia de los chicos con quienes compartió tantas memorias a lo largo de los años, recuerdos tristes y felices que guardaba en su corazón. Y el darse cuenta de esto le provoco un dolor en el pecho, un sentimiento de pesadez y tristeza llenándolo de repente.

El menor de Monsta X estaba observando a Hoseok desde hace un rato, por lo que pudo notar como su rostro cambió, la mirada perdida del rubio dando indicios de que sus pensamientos estaban lejos de donde estaba su cuerpo. Los labios que minutos atrás estaban sonriendo de felicidad se encontraban apretados en una línea tensa. Antes de que Changkyun pudiera acercarse a preguntar qué pasaba Hoseok se levantó de su lugar y en voz baja murmuro que tenía que salir un segundo.

Los demás estaban muy ocupados para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero Changkyun no permitió que su hyung se fuera solo, luego de un minuto Changkyun salió del camerino y buscó a su novio con la mirada. Divago por los pasillos hasta llegar a los baños donde efectivamente se encontraba Hoseok, que no se percató de su entrada al lugar.

Cauteloso, Changkyun camino hasta estar directamente detrás de la espalda de Hoseok quien se encontraba ocupado echándose agua en la cara, por lo que no escucho los pequeños pasos del menor detrás de él.

—¿Pasa algo, Hoseokie hyung?

—¡Changkyun, mierda...! —Hoseok dio un salto, girándose en su lugar para encarar a Changkyun que en otras circunstancias se hubiera reído por lo asustadizo que era su hyung, pero al ver los ojos rojos de su novio la boca del menor se abrió en preocupación y sus manos volaron para acunar el rostro del otro en sus manos.

—Hyung se supones que estés feliz —le regaño con preocupación en su voz—. ¿Por qué lloras? No debes llorar, tus ojos se pondrán hinchados.

—No es nada, bebé —le aseguró con una débil sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Se soltó del agarre del otro y tomó unas hojas de papel para secarse el rostro.

Changkyun cruzó sus brazos y le observó con el ceño fruncido. Conocía a Hoseok mejor que nadie, un simple "no es nada" no le convencería.

—No mientas, lo pude notar en el camerino, algo te ocurre —declaró con seriedad—. Cuéntame.

Hoseok suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro, rendido.

—Me conoces demasiado bien, Kyun... —recargó su espalda en el lavabo y bajo su cabeza, prefiriendo mantener sus ojos en el suelo—. Es solo que... estar todos juntos de nuevo, en un camerino, me trajo recuerdos. Es todo —alzó sus hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. No se suponía que hablaran del pasado, ya no estaba en Monsta X, era un hecho que había aceptado, pero días como hoy, estando junto a sus chicos, le hacía preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Eran pensamientos que prefería no decir en voz alta, preocupar a Changkyun era lo último que quería hacer.

Changkyun ladeo su cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de recuerdos? ¿Buenos o... malos? —preguntó con cautela. Al escuchar la pregunta Hoseok levantó la mirada.

—Todos mis recuerdos con ustedes son buenos, cariño. Las cosas difíciles que pasamos no las llamaría "malas" porque fueron parte del camino que teníamos que seguir para llegar hasta acá —le aclaró—. Pero si... fueron recuerdos bonitos y.... me sentí raro al respecto —explicó. Sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a Changkyun, no teniéndole delante suyo con esos ojitos llenos de preocupación, y el momento que su boca se abrió sabía que no podría parar hasta que los sentimientos que tenía ocultos salieran a la luz—. Estos meses los he extrañado a todos como no tienes idea, pero al estar ocupado con mi carrera la mayor parte del tiempo pude esconder mis sentimientos mientras me ahogaba en trabajo. Y ahora que estamos todos juntos de esta forma es como, como un balde de agua fría, Kyun... me recordó lo que tuvimos como grupo, y lo que no tendré de nuevo junto a ustedes —dijo, suspirando al final. Decir lo que sentía en voz alta era duro, pero a la vez se sintió mejor en confesarle a alguien como se sentía. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar y parpadeó varias veces para evitar que lágrimas salieran, no quería llorar frente a Changkyun.

—Oh, hyungie... —Changkyun se acercó y abrazó sus hombros, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del mayor. Hoseok aceptó el abrazo y lo devolvió con la misma intensidad, sus brazos firmes en la cintura del chico. La confesión de Hoseok le hizo entender el repentino cambio de humor de Hoseok antes. El mayor tuvo que recordar las veces que jugaban y peleaban entre ellos mientras esperaban tras bastidores; cuando ganaron su primer premio y todos se abrazaron en el camerino llorando por una hora; los nervios que llenaron el cuerpo de los siete chicos el día de su debut, como las manos de Hoseok temblaban en el camerino y Changkyun le agarro de la mano hasta que les tocó subir al escenario. Tantos hermosos recuerdos que para Hoseok eran casi de otra vida, la vida que tuvo en Monsta X.… la que ya no existía en su nueva realidad.

—No sabía que te sentías así…

—Lo siento, amor. No debí haber dicho nada —dijo Hoseok, sintiéndose culpable luego de haberse abierto tan francamente. Era egoísta de su parte descargarse así, no debía hacerle recordar a su pequeño cosas dolorosas, Changkyun no lo merecía. Se separó del menor, mirándole arrepentido—. No quería ponerte triste hablando del tema. Se que es difícil para ti también.

Changkyun sacudió su cabeza, negando. Colocó sus manos en los hombros del otro para mirarlo con detenimiento y que escuchara sus palabras con claridad.

—Recordar no es malo, hyung, nunca lo será —susurró, su voz ronca por la emoción que embargaba su cuerpo—. Nosotros también te extrañamos, demasiado. Aunque de a poco hemos aprendido a ser seis en vez de siete, tú presencia siempre hace falta. Tu voz, tu risa, tus lágrimas, tu gran corazón, todo —confesó, sus ojos volviéndose brillantes con cada palabra que emitía. El mayor apretó sus ojos, sintiéndolos picar de nuevo —. Hay días en los que sueño que todavía estás en el grupo, cantando en el escenario con nosotros y estando los siete juntos de nuevo… pero cuando despierto me enfrento a la cruda realidad que, aunque es amarga, también es bonita. ¿Sabes por qué? —preguntó con una débil sonrisa, las lágrimas finalmente bajando por las mejillas de ambos. Hoseok negó—. Nuestras fans pudieron traerte de vuelta para hacer lo que amas hyung, aunque ya no lo hagas junto a nosotros. Muchos idols han perdido su carrera por un escándalo y tu estas aquí, de pie, cumpliendo tus sueños juntos a tus fans que te aman demasiado al igual que nosotros. Todos nos sentimos orgullosos de ti porque te enfrentaste a los que te querían acabar y saliste victorioso. Por eso estamos todos aquí hoy, los siete, celebrando junto a ti, porque no te dejaste vencer.

Las lágrimas en el rostro de Hoseok no paraban de caer al escuchar las palabras de su novio. Changkyun siempre sabía que decir y cuando decirlo, por eso el chico era su roca. Era la persona que conocía lo peor y lo mejor de Hoseok, sus defectos e imperfecciones, quién lo ha visto en sus mejores y peores momentos. Su hermoso niño, su Changkyunnie, la luz dentro de su oscuridad.

El rubio sorbió su nariz y sonrió, esta vez de verdad, para luego abrazar la cintura de su pequeño con fuerza.

—Changkyunnie... mi bebé hermoso, ¿cómo puedes ser tan maduro pero tan joven a la vez, eh? Me haces dudar de quién es el mayor en la relación.

Changkyun rio en respuesta y dejó que Hoseok pasara los dedos por sus mejillas para limpiar el rastro de lágrimas que quedaba. El menor le devolvió el favor luego, limpiando su rostro con suavidad.

—Gracias, amor —Hoseok le agradeció, sonriendo—. No sabes lo que significan tus palabras para mí. El que me apoyes y estés a mi lado me hace sacar fuerzas de donde no las tengo para ser una mejor versión de mi cada día. Alguien a quién orgullosamente puedas llamar tu novio sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

—Si por mi fuera le gritaría a todo el mundo que eres mío y que te amo como no tienes idea.

—No más que yo, mi amor por ti es infinito —dijo, acariciando la mejilla de Changkyun cariñosamente.

—Hyung, ¿puedes prometerme algo? —Changkyun preguntó de repente.

—Lo que sea, hermoso.

—Asegúrate de disfrutar lo que haces, cada segundo, cada minuto que estas en ese escenario, disfrútalo —pidió—. Y yo me encargaré de apoyarte donde quiera que estés. Y si no estoy físicamente recuerda que siempre estaré aquí —Changkyun coloco su mano encima del pecho de Hoseok, donde podía sentir los latidos de su corazón bajo su mano—. En tu corazón.

—Lo haré, bebé, lo disfrutaré al máximo. Y el día que vuelva a estar en el escenario contigo me encargare de disfrutarlo más que nunca.

Changkyun sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del otro antes de acercarse a besar los labios de su amado. Pasaron varios minutos de besos apasionados entre los dos cuando Hoseok se percató de que llevaban demasiado tiempo fuera y que alguien podría sospechar de su ausencia.

—Es mejor que volvamos, los demás deben estarse preguntando donde estamos —Changkyun hizo un sonido de queja cuando Hoseok se apartó, sus labios formando un adorable puchero que Hoseok no pudo evitar besar—. Luego te lo recompenso, bonito.

—Tienes razón... Es mejor no crear ideas en la cabeza de Hyungwon y Minhyuk hyung. Bastante tengo con que me molesten cada vez que me ven haciéndole streaming a tus vídeos —confesó apenado, sus mejillas pintándose de rosa.

—Oh amor, eres tan lindo —Hoseok apretó las mejillas del otro para luego dejar un último beso en sus dulces labios.

De la mano de Changkyun, Hoseok regreso al camerino a celebrar con sus hermanos, esos seis hermanos que aunque no estuvieran siempre físicamente a su lado, permanentemente residían en el corazón de Hoseok, acompañándole en cada paso que daba.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola personitas lindas! 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado esta historia que escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes. Nunca me he atrevido a escribir sobre el tema de la salida de Wonho por ser un tópico delicado, pero cuando me surgió esta idea me anime a escribirla porque quería dejar un mensaje bonito en ella. Para mi Monsta X siempre serán siete y sé que aunque no lo veamos ellos se apoyan los unos a los otros en sus respectivas carreras y se quieren como los siete hermanos que son. Así que hagamos lo mismo y démosle mucho amor a ambos!
> 
> Gracias por leer! <3


End file.
